


Private Time

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma and Saya go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

Saya saw it first; a beautiful, frilly dress in emerald green silk, trimmed with ribbons and lace. "This is _beautiful!_ Wouldn't Hisoka-kun look _adorable_ in it?"

Yuma looked over her shoulder. "Oooh," she said. "Yes. But you'd look nice in it too!"

"I've got too much bust," Saya said. "It'd really be better for him!"

"You're just right," Yuma said.

Saya just smiled at that, and found another dress, this one a frothy confection of yellow-gold silk with lace seeded with tiny 'pearls.' "Watari-san would look nice in this one. It would bring out his eyes."

"Perfect!" Yuma grinned. "Especially if he ever gets that potion right..."

"What will we do if he does?"

Yuma winked. "Maybe we'll have him come shopping with us."

Saya blushed. "Yuma-chan, I can't--"

"It might be fun," Yuma said, and took her arm. "Let's try these on, anyway!"

The dressing room didn't give them much space, but they managed.


End file.
